


Always Be

by Patchcat



Series: Easy Fake Oven [2]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way it would always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be

Cool moonlight slants across my partner’s sleeping face, and I’m relieved to see him finally at peace. This case was hard on both of us, but I think it probably hit Dee hardest. Anything with orphans usually does. He’s a lot more empathic than he’s willing to admit, but that’s one of the things I love about him.

We made love slowly tonight, just gentle caresses and slow, burning touches. It felt like we were learning each others’ bodies for the first time all over again. Dee’s been known to stretch things out just because he can, but tonight his touch was almost desperate. I reach out and gently brush black hair away from his closed eyes. He sighs and leans a little into my touch, a soft smile crossing those sculpted lips.

He looks much more peaceful than he did when he first came to see me this evening. There was a lot of pain in those bright green eyes. I’m glad, suddenly, that I could do something to help ease that, even a little. Sex is sometimes a comfort thing with Dee, and there have been times when he’s been afraid to reach out for it. Afraid that I’ll think he’s using me. It’s bullshit, and I’ve called him on it a time or two, just like he has for me.

That’s what relationships are all about, though, right? Being there for each other, sharing the burdens? I know that Dee will always be there to catch me if I stumble and start to fall. It’s nights like this -- when he’s tender and gentle, when he whispers of love and devotion as he’s buried deep inside me -- that I know he feels the same way, and I know that this is how it will always be.


End file.
